Parseltongue Perversion
by dracosoftie
Summary: Harry finds out that Draco has a kink for Parseltongue, and he uses it to his advantage mercilessly.Warnings for slash, explicit sexual content and slight dub-con. Also angst and no fluff. No, really. NO FLUFF.


***

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Warnings for slash, explicit sexual content and slight dub-con. Thanks to FaeryQueen07 for the inspiration and the beta.

This originally appeared at the LiveJournal community Kink Club (http:// community . livejournal . com/ kinkclub) Be sure to take out the spaces. I have several fics posted at the Kink Club that won't be posted anywhere else, so go join for more porny goodness! *grins*

I'm posting fics over on my LiveJournal now. Fics will appear there before they are posted here, and some fics -- like my Colin/Bradley RPS (that's Real Person Slash, for those of you who aren't depraved like me!) -- will ONLY appear there. http:// dracosoftie . livejournal . com. My journal is now unlocked, so everyone can access it.

***

"So now I know your little secret, eh Malfoy?" Harry said, catching the blond man unaware and laughing when he stiffened with surprise.

"You don't know anything about me, Potter," Malfoy muttered, his grey eyes flashing as he whirled around to face Harry.

The two of them were alone in the small alcove, hidden from view by a bank of heavy curtains. He'd come here to get away from the crowd, away from _Potter,_ but apparently the gods were not on his side tonight.

Harry smirked, cocking his head slightly as he studied the blond in front of him. He looked so elegant and pristine, so well-coiffed and postured. Harry couldn't resist the urge to muss him. To be honest, he'd only made his way over here because he was bored. Tonight's gala was no different than any of the other Ministry affairs he'd attended over the years – stuffy atmosphere and stilted conversations.

Harry cast a glance around, his smirk deepening when he realized they truly were alone. He'd wandered out here expecting the curtains to be concealing a balcony, but instead they simply covered a small alcove with a few club chairs and flickering sconces. And Malfoy. Harry's eyes flashed with excitement as he took a small step forward, so close now that he could feel Malfoy's body heat radiating through his immaculately cut dress robes.

"What do you _want_, Potter?" Malfoy spat, his jaw clenched tightly.

"_Ssssimply thissss_," Harry murmured, drawing out the sibilant sounds. Malfoy's shudder was obvious, and Harry felt a thrill of adrenaline shoot through him.

Earlier that evening, Malfoy had walked into the lavatory lounge while Harry was having a chat with one of the ornate carvings that bracketed the windows. The delicately wrought snakes were a wonderful source of Ministry gossip, and Harry often ducked into the men's loo during boring functions to chat with them. Tonight, though, he'd garnered more than just idle rumors and speculation; he'd found out that Draco Malfoy had a kink for Parseltongue.

The blond's reaction to Harry's hisses had been unmistakable; the dilated pupils, the flushed cheeks, the rapid breathing, to say nothing of the slightly hunched posture the usually straight-backed Malfoy had adopted.

Finding him alone in the secluded alcove was too good a chance to pass up. And now that Harry had confirmed his suspicions, he wondered just how far he could take things.

"_Ssso_, Malfoy," he drawled, his own arousal growing as the other man's distress became more evident. "Do all _Sssslytherins_ love Par_sssseltongue_ _assss_ much _assss_ you do?"

Malfoy's jaw clenched harder. Harry could see a muscle in his cheek twitch, and the knowledge that he'd managed to get under the other man's skin so much made him nearly giddy.

"Get out of my way, Potter," Malfoy growled, moving to push past Harry.

"_I don't think so_," Harry hissed in Parseltongue, the words rolling easily off his tongue as he recalled Malfoy's earlier reaction to it.

The blond's eyes squeezed shut as he struggled for control, delighting Harry. He moved slightly, never touching Malfoy but ensuring the other man couldn't easily escape.

"_You like this, don't you, you sick bastard_?" Harry continued, knowing Malfoy couldn't understand the words that were making him painfully aroused. "_Oh, you do. I can tell_."

Malfoy made a strangled sound, shivering slightly in the over-heated alcove. He took a step away from Harry, making no move to leave this time. Instead, he moved further into the shadows, leaning his shoulder against the tapestry-covered wall for support.

"_Oh my god_," Harry hissed, his green eyes widening as he realized how far gone the blond already was. He'd thought this might be an opportunity to humiliate Malfoy, but he hadn't imagined it would be this easy, or this good. "_You're going to get off on this, aren't you? Am I going to be able to make you come just like this, Malfoy? Just with a few words?_"

Malfoy shuddered, sweat beading on his brow as he struggled not to respond. Straight white teeth sank into rosy pink lips as he fought to hold back a moan as Harry continued to speak, the sibilant sound of the Parseltongue sliding over him in waves. He could almost feel the heat of the words against his skin, the hisses wrapping around his cock like a tight, wet mouth.

He swallowed, forcing himself to open his eyes and look at Potter when the other man fell silent. He expected to see a crowd gathered, summoned by Potter to witness Draco Malfoy's undoing, but instead he found only Potter, his dark hair slightly mussed, his green eyes snapping like live wires, focused entirely on him.

"_Are you desperate for me to finish?_" Harry hissed, unable to look away from grey eyes that had gone almost black with arousal. "_Should I? Should I let you come, or should I leave you here just like this, hard and wanting, knowing someone could come by at any minute?_"

Malfoy whimpered, so close to his release that he no longer cared that Potter was the one responsible for his current state, or that on the other side of the flimsy curtain, more than a hundred people were milling about. His eyes drifted shut again, his hands curling into tight fists at his sides, fighting the urge to tear open his robes and finish the job. He was hovering painfully on the brink of orgasm, kept there by the steady stream of hisses rolling off of Potter's tongue. Each one teased down his spine, making his belly taut with need, driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Harry paused, listening as the sound of Malfoy's ragged pants filled the small space. The sound, paired with the thrum of his own rapid pulse beating in his ears drowned out the sounds of the Ministry party just meters away. The tinkle of laughter, the low tones of conversation, the clink of glassware, it all melted into nothing as Harry watched Draco Malfoy come undone in front of him. The knowledge that he'd reduced the proud, haughty man to this state with nothing more than a few hissed words coursed through Harry's veins like a drug, making his own erection throb.

Grey eyes flicked open suddenly, and Harry nearly gasped at the mixture of emotions he saw in them. Arousal, to be sure, but also self-loathing and a burning hatred for the man who had done this to him. Harry grinned.

"_Come for me, Malfoy_," he hissed, a burst of heady satisfaction running through him when he saw the absolute anguish in the blond's eyes as his body betrayed him and he came in hot spurts.

Malfoy gasped, his orgasm almost soundless save for the sharply intake of breath. He could feel his cheeks burning with shame even as his body emptied itself into his expensively tailored dress robes, wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him. He leaned heavily against the wall, no longer able to support his own weight as he came, his eyelids shut, the hot prick of tears heavy against them.

"Draco, darling, where did you disappear to?"

Malfoy's eyes shot open as he looked toward the curtains that separated them from the main part of the ballroom. His expression was one of unmasked horror when he heard his wife's voice. It was all Harry could do not to laugh as the blond tugged at his clothing, obviously trying to conceal the growing wet spot on the front of dress robes. Harry shifted uncomfortably, his own unsatisfied erection pressing tightly against the seam of his Muggle tuxedo trousers. He knew the cut of his jacket would conceal it, making the situation with Malfoy even more amusing. The blond would likely spend the rest of his life wondering if Harry had been aroused at all by their encounter, and something about that uncertainty appealed to the more vicious parts of Harry's mind.

The curtains parted, and Astoria Malfoy gracefully sauntered into view, annoyance clear on her beautiful face. She obviously didn't appreciate her husband's disappearance.

Malfoy's hushed response to Astoria's question was lost to Harry when his own wife, spotting him through the now-opened curtains, hurried over.

"Harry? Harry! Where have you been? I've been trying to find you. The sitter Firecalled the reception desk – James has a fever and Albie's cough is worse. We've got to go."

Harry looked over Ginny's head, his eyes meeting shuttered grey ones.

"Of course," he said, drawing out the word until it almost sounded like a hiss. He felt a jolt of arousal and satisfaction as Malfoy's knees buckled slightly.

Astoria looked at her husband with concern as he swayed, having just noted the slight dew of perspiration on his brow and the high color of his cheeks. He shoved her hand away roughly as she ran it along his cheek, obviously checking for fever.

"Harry," Ginny said sharply, her irritation growing.

Harry took Ginny's arm, leading her toward the coat check. His expression was that of a concerned father hurrying home to his children. His eyes, however, remained locked on Malfoy's.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Malfoy," he said as he passed the blond and his wife. Malfoy was doing his best to hold at arm's length, though whether it was to keep her from feeling the cooling come on his clothes or to disguise a renewed erection from sibilant words, Harry didn't know.

He could almost feel Malfoy relax as he and Ginny walked away. Smirking to himself, he turned just as they had nearly reached the point they would have been out of earshot.

"Malfoy!" he called, his smile growing when the blond tensed. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

Ginny tugged at his arm, pulling him around the corner.

"Come _on_, Harry. I'll Floo straight home to be with the boys, and you stop by Mum's to get some of her Fever Reducer potion, alright? Something for Albus, too. I don't like the way his cough is getting worse."

Harry nodded, a secret smile still tugging the corners of his lips. The look of sheer terror in Malfoy's eyes had been priceless. He had no real intention of doing this again – after all, he had no real attraction to Malfoy. It had all been about pressing his advantage and paying Malfoy back for all the things the bastard had done to him in school. Still, they did move in a lot of the same circles, attending all of the same tedious Ministry bashes. It might be nice to have something to look forward to aside from boring speeches and bland canapés.

He gave his tuxedo coat one last tug, making sure it covered his slowly waning erection as he headed toward the Atrium to Floo over to the Burrow, the look of absolute self-loathing on Malfoy's face as he came still burned in his mind. Yes, maybe they _would_ have to do this again.


End file.
